Stay
by gettinggleeky
Summary: Jesse breaks up with Rachel and she goes into the arms of Finn. Only thing is, she has to win him over first.


Rachel tried to make her hands stop shaking as she texted Finn. _Can U come over?_ She needed to see him; she needed someone to hold her while the tears in her eyes continued to overflow.

She couldn't believe Jesse could do this to her. She thought he honestly cared about her. He said it himself. So everything was a lie. All those nights together just holding each other. Singing together. Almost sleeping together! He even helped her find her birth mother. But he threw it all away. For what? For a college drama student at NYU.

She was heartbroken, if anything she expected to split up due to him spying on her team which in the end he never did.

Rachel heard soft taps on her window so she got up from the miserable heap she was sitting in. After she talked to Jesse, she threw basically anything in her room she could pick up. Sheet music, blankets, makeup, books, DVDs were all scattered around her deep pink room.

She opened the window while Finn climbed up the tree just outside her window and into her room. He took a moment to look around before engulfing her in a hug.

"What happened? Are you hurt? Did someone try to rob you?" He began rambling off possible causes for the messy room and Rachel's tears.

"No, nothing like that. Jesse broke up with me." She pulled out of the hug to sit on her bed and look away reflectively.

Finn sat down beside her and started to rub her back to comfort her. "It's okay Rach, he was a jerk anyway. You deserve so much better." He pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

She looked up at him and tried to read his expression, one of sadness and sympathy. "Thanks Finn, but I gave him everything. I almost thought he was going to be the one. But now looking back, I don't think I ever really loved him. Well at least not like I loved-" She cut herself off and got up to move across the room.

"Like me, Rachel? It's that what you were going to say." His face hardened a little.

"Yeah, I guess I'm saying that I never cared about Jesse like I cared about you. But I was so tired of chasing you, then I had you, then you dumped me for no reason and Jesse was there to pick up the pieces." She didn't want this to turn into an argument. But that's not how it was turning out.

Finn stood up from the bed and began pacing as he went off on a short tirade.

"Rach, for the past three months I've been begging you to take me back and I've told you million times that I was sorry that I took you for granted. Three months begging for another chance. But this is time, I'm not running into your arms. I love you, you know that but you need to show me that you love me."

He was right, they both knew that but it still hurt to hear those harsh words come out of his mouth.

"I know that Finn. Trust me, I love you too but I'll find a way to make it up to you, I promise." She stepped towards him and buried her face into his chest as she wrapped her arms around his broad chest.

He held her for a short while and pulled away. "Until you do that Rachel, we can't be together. I'll miss you but hopefully we'll be together soon. Goodnight." He placed a quick kiss on her forehead before climbing out of the window and down the tree.

Rachel waited till she heard Finn's car pull out of the driveway before she let herself break down. She collapsed to the ground and sobbed deeply. She lost the two boys that meant something in her life both in the span of two hours.

She wanted Finn back, she needed him back. She had to figure out a way to win him back. Someway to show him that he means everything to her, as soon as possible.

Finn turned the engine in his car off as he pulled off to the side of the road.

He put his head against the steering wheel while he let himself cry. He loved her, he really did but he couldn't keep chasing her. He couldn't just wait on the sidelines until she decided she wanted him, he had to keep some dignity. He either had to move on or give her one more chance.

He let a few more tears fall down his face before pulling back onto the road and driving home.

Since that night, Finn and Rachel haven't talked. They haven't been necessarily ignoring each other, but they haven't held a conversation longer than ten words.

As Rachel entered the Choir Room she prayed her plan would work. Thankfully after pushing it for about a week, Mr. Schue finally agreed to have an Original Song assignment. Rachel was set to sing last, which made her plan all the more perfect.

Artie and Tina sang a cute mid tempo song about shy love, needless to say it was adorable. Mercedes and Quinn belted out a soulful song about looking deeper, which was very moving. Puck, Matt, and Mike did a hooky hip-hop song complete with dancing and all about… well girls. Santana and Brittany preformed a typical Pop song about being gorgeous, typical.

Finn's turn made Rachel particularly emotional, he sang a soft acoustic song about wanting to be with a lost love. However, Rachel managed to keep a straight face in order to hold composure for her song.

"Okay, and last but certainly not least, Rachel? Are you ready?" Mr. Schue asked her as she shuffled sheet music at the piano.

"Born ready, Mr. Schue." She took a deep breath and lightly playing the intro.

Well it's good to hear your voice, I hope you're doing fine,

And if you ever wonder, I'm lonely here tonight.

I'm lost here in this moment, and time keeps slipping by,

And if I could have just one wish, I'd have you by my side.

Oh, I miss you.

Oh, I need you.

Rachel looked up from the piano and made eye contact with Finn. He was staring back at her, trying to hold a straight face. It took her a while to write this, Rachel Berry may be a star but song writing was not a strong suit. The jazz band began to come into the song as it picked up.

And I love you more than I did before, And if today, I don't see your face.

Nothing's changed no one can take your place, It gets harder every day.

Say you love me more than you did before, and I'm sorry it's this way.

But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home and if you ask me I will stay, I will stay.

Well I try to live without you, the tears fall from my eyes.  
I'm alone and I feel empty, God I'm torn apart inside.

I look up at the stars, hoping your doing the same.  
Somehow I feel closer, and I can hear you say.

And I love you more than I did before, and if today I don't see your face.  
Nothing's changed no one can take your place, it gets harder every day.

Say you love me more than you did before, and I'm sorry it's this way.  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home, and if you ask me I will stay, I will stay.

I never wanna lose you, and if I had to I would chose you.  
So stay, please always stay, you're the one that I hold onto.  
My heart would stop without you.

And I love you more than I did before, and if today I don't see your face.  
Nothing's changed no one can take your place, it gets harder every day.

Say you love me more than you did before, and I'm sorry it's this way.  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home, and if you ask me I will stay, I will stay.

She held the final note before letting a single tear fall down her cheek and returning to her seat, directly in front of Finn. Mr. Schue moved to the middle of the room, "Excellent job Rachel, great job everyone. See you all tomorrow." Every filed out of the darkening room besides Rachel and Finn who stayed at their respective seats.

As Rachel silently cried to herself, Finn got and stood in front of her chair. Rachel stood up and opened her mouth about to say something before Finn crashed his lips against hers and slid his arms around her tiny waist.

At first surprised, Rachel reciprocated this kiss pushing into him with a needy kiss and put her arms around his neck, idly playing with his hair.

They stood in the middle of the room just passionately kissing for about five minutes before he pulled away, "I missed you." He gave her a smile and picked up his book bag as he slung his arm across her shoulders, walking out of the room.

She beamed up at him, "I missed you too." She slid her arms around his waist as they walked out of the school.

Both knowing they've found their soul mates.


End file.
